The Broken Butterfly, caught in a web of lies
by Ninja pengin
Summary: A girl's dreams are all rested on one boy, Alex, what will she do when she finds out he's just another one of "Them"? ( Boy- Bold writing, Girl - Italics)
1. Alex

_She sits there in the dark, drumming her fingers to her own sort of beat, with her other hand typing furiously at the keys._

**He lays there, wondering curiously, thinking about Something**

_She thinks about him, as her blood-shot eye stings as if a metal string is behind it, pulling and aching only when she thinks of him,_

** He starts to think about her, what she's doing and how she's feeling. He is so anxious to know just a little more about her **

_She scratches at her eye, knowing it won't get any better, she still thinks of him and the pain remains, she thinks that she needs to "pretty up" because of her low esteem, she lets "them" get to her and she decides to scrub at her face with such force she starts to bleed. though she doesn't notice, all she notices is that the pain in her eye was killing her. " I have to many imperfections!" she cried_

**"I'm wondering..." he sends the message. Sending another after it saying " wondering, what imperfections do you have." he starts to send it. Telling his honest truth he changes his words "wondering why you think like that, your beautiful just the way you are." shyly he sends, hoping for a message back that is positive**

_She stares at nothing in particular. Then with her last ounce of courage she sluggishly types "I am not beautiful, I am quite ugly, I have the bitchiest attitude, My hair is an ugly color, I have no self confidence, I have freckles, I have acne, my face is disgusting, im confused, i have no friends, And I'm suicidal" a slow tear glides down her cheek, her eye burning with the pain that a string is behind her eye, sliding. Her eye goes blood-shot. " I have no clue what you are talking about , im not beautiful, and just the way i am, makes me sick." she spat starting to feel a jabbing pain in her chest, she was breathless._

**From his point of view, he knew all this. He knew she was imperfect, He KNEW every flaw she had, he pretended to care for over a year, a spy for the "them" group. Of course, every thing he ever told her was false. That she was beautiful, that she shouldn't care, that everything gonna be alright. It was all a grand lie to get the broken butterfly into the vicious spider web of bullying. but, he lied again saying "Awe, don't speak like that, you're amazing, everyone's jealous of you" In fact, they weren't and never would be.**

_"Lies"_ _She typed back, "all lies" I knew all along that you, Alex, was just another one of them, You lie, cheat, steal, and back-stab, that's your way of life, I get it, but don't EVER talk to me again!" She started to cry, she knew her fairy tale life was just another lie, she, The Broken Butterfly, Was caught in a web of lies, never to be seen by the like of others._

_Or so she thought. _


	2. I like lemons more

Heyyy. Sorry I haven't finished this YET. But I WILL finish this, I promise! - Ninja pengin

* * *

"Yeah, Mom said I was allowed to move to Japan because I got my scholarship." I giggled into the purple cell phone while smiling.

"No! Don't leave me again!" My best friend Aurora, complained while I explained that I was moving to Japan for the rest of high school.

"I have to. It's the only place I have a scholarship other than Russia. And I really don't wanna go to Russia, again." I countered.

"Damn! I hate you so much right now!" Aurora joked.

"I love you too, Rora." I smiled to myself and shut the phone.

"If only she knew how true that was." I said sadly took a bite of my cookie and continued to finish packing away my Laptop.

* * *

*Magical Time Skip*

* * *

"DAUGHTER!" My father yelled as he hugged me. 'Urg. Dramatic, as always.' I thought cringing.

"Hi. Get off. No. I can carry my own bags. No I will not wear dresses. Ever. " I stated before he could even mention any of it.

"But..." He started.

"No. " I finished. I've always been in-dependant, I always cooked supper, washed the dishes, cleaned the house, took care of myself , ever since I could walk, talk, and was tall enough to hold a vacuum. Mom said I have to be more dependant. But, why depend on someone else? If you depend on someone else you'll just end up melancholy. Dependant means that you can't or choose not to be who you CAN be. It's like a barrier, blocking the world from it's full potential.

"You're just a party-pooper, you know that?" My dad said annoyingly.

"I came here only for school, nothing else. You continue with your life, like you do every day, Kay? " I stated glaring out the window of my dad's car. Sheesh, I seemed to have forgotten what it's like being in a car.

"Fine." It was _supposed _to be an inaudible mumble, but I heard it.

* * *

*Magical Time Skip *

* * *

5:30 AM

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" My alarm clock sounded. 'Damn,' I thought 'Time to go to the rich people school' I half thought half said.

As I rummaged through the cupboards for any coffee I remembered that I had some of my own in my suitcase. 'Smart,' I thought. Well, anyways I ended up have no breakfast except a cup of black coffee. Ew. ' Remember to go shopping to food later tonight' I thought sluggishly as I started the jog to the school in my 'girly' skinny jeans and skin-tight black t-shirt. As I was walking several limos passed with a boy in shades looking out the window staring at me. Gross! Ah, well, what do you expect? Canada changes you.

When I reached the school grounds I had a quick chat with the principal. He was... nice. He let me wear whatever I wanted as long as I had my 'Honor Student' pin that had the school's coat of arms. Lucky me. I walked to my first class stealthily. Even though I was a first year I had my first class, english, with the second years. And my second class, science, with the third years. The rest of my classes were with the other first years. Lucky me. When I walk into the class there is already a student sitting there... Black hair, glasses, unreadable eyes. Ah. An Ootori. Good to know. I looked to the corner, where there was an untouched desk. ...Creepy. I decided to pull up a seating chart on my I-pad and look who sits where, and saw that I sat next to the Ootori. Great. I took my seat.

"Aren't you a commoner" The Ootori asked.

"Aren't you an Ootori?" I fired back.

"You didn't answer my question." He stated.

"You didn't answer mine either, so we're even." I replied.

"Aren't you the honor student?" He asked again, annoyed.

"Yes. Problem? Never think a first year honor student commoner could be bumped up to second year english and third year science?" I replied with a question.

"Ah, so you are who I think you are, Lyx." He smirked using my nickname.

"I nailed it knowing you were an Ootori, Kyoya. " I smirked then looked at the hyper-active-blonde sitting on the other side of Kyoya... Tamaki, I think his name was.

That's when everyone started to walk into the class as did the teacher.

"So I see, Alyxya, that you made it to your seat, and early. Mind introducing yourself?" He asked as I got up and put down my notebook of doodles that I wasn't even aware I had.

" Hey. I'm Alyxya, but you can call me Lyx." I smiled coolly and made a mental note that half the guys in the class were staring at my upper torso. Ew. I slid back to my desk and wrote a fifty-thousand word english essay, then continued to doodle. Sheesh. English is too easy.

* * *

*Magically in the next class*

* * *

As I walked to my next class down the bustling hallways I could see people giving me stares as a first year walked into a third year science lab. Surprisingly, there was nobody in the class. Yet. I took what time I had and looked at the seating plans. Everyone except me had partners, and that's the way I like it. I sat at my desk and waited for the other students to join. Shortly after two boys walked in the room and sat at the desks beside me. One was tall and emotionless, while the other was smaller and full of rainbowy happiness. Ew.

"Hey, Takashi, do you think the new girl likes cake?" the little one asked the taller one.

"I don't know. " Was all the older one said.

"Hey, new girl!" The younger one said to me. " I'm Honey, and this guy here is Takashi, or Mori as others call him. Do you like cake? " The small blonde, Honey, asked me.

"Not really, sweets aren't my thing. I kinnda like lemons more. " I replied honestly. " And My name's Alyxya, or Lyx. " I continued quietly.


	3. Well, That's RUDE!

The day went by sluggishly, at every class, first one in, last one out, no homework. Like really? Not even social studies was hard. And here, already five units ahead in math. The joys, not. Yeah, well, there's these twins in my class, simple to tell them apart, ones voice is a bit more masculine than the other... Anyways, Hikaru and Kaoru are their names, they're just... wow.

Then there's this other girl, in a guys uniform...She doesn't cause as much problems as the twins, but she asks too many questions in French Language Arts, mostly 'Comment-dit on ...?' But still. DICTIONARY! She seems like she's crushing on either Mori, Kyoya, or Tamaki... Ah well.

*LAST CLASS OF THE DAY* (Gym)

We're do soccer in gym today... It's simple, everyone except the twins suck at it. All I hear is giggles, all around me. But I can't focus on it... I shant! Dribble, yes, dribble, pass, shoot! YES! Another goal for the blue team! 18-0 AWE YEAH~ ! The coaches whistle streaks through the air and into my ear. Penalty shot? Why? Oh, right... I did a high kick. Crap. Well... We're still winning. Oh, subs, kay! Wait, I'm off? NO!Ah, well, gives me time to weed out the good call from the coach, and the bad calls and correct him.

The clock tower strikes, time to go home. I scramble back into my 'uniform' and waddle back to my locker and grab all my stuff, which is a book about greek gods and goddess'. I start to walk out the door only to be confronted by the group of kids, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi..

"Move, please," I ask politely.

"Nope," The twins state, " We want a soccer rematch."

"Nope," Kyoya and Tamaki nod, " We want another chance to ask you questions."

"Nope." Honey says "You're gonna have sour cake and sweets with me and Mori" He finishes and Mori nods.

"Sorry, sorry, and sorry. Kickboxing, violin, then figure skating lessons in thirty minutes. Gotta go. " I say and push past the twins. Sheesh. They're like the 'them' group of this school. As I continue to walk to practice I feel something light jump on my back. "Hey Honey-senpai" I say knowing it was him.

" I wanted to watch you do your practices!" He smiles.

"Fine. " I mumble. "Don't be shocked though, okay?"

"I promise!" the senior giggles and we continue walking until we get to a semi-grande building and I enter it and smile.

" Wait here a second, don't touch anything I'll be right back." I say as I bolt to my personal change room and speed change ( 3.8 seconds) into my outfit. Two minutes early too! As I walk back out I see my personal trainer bowing down to Honey-Senpai.

" Um... Kage, why?" I asked.

"Oh, well, you know how I said the Haninozuka`s were my personal trainers?" He said standing up straight now.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Meet my trainer." He says.

"I roll my eyes, yeah, well, can I just do kickboxing now? If I do my hour and start late then I'll miss part of violin... "I said.

" Oh, yeah, right, sure." Kage says and then tells Honey that he can correct me when I'm wrong, and I didn't get any wrong, again, for the 1987 time. Yay. Now for violin.

As I change back into my normal clothes I remember, as always to put on my violin neck supporter, and we walk together to my next lesson just next door.

Before I even look up I ask, " Fifth symphony or fur elise?"

"Actually, Pachelbel's canon. " My squeaky violin instructors voice sounds then followed by " Oh, who's this cute little fella? Isn't he the cutest?" Great she's fawning over Honey.

"Katie, that's Honey, or Mitskuni Haninozuka. " I say and she backs away and starts apologising quickly.

" Well then." I say as I start to play the selected song that I have difficulty with.

"Ah! NO! NO! NO!" My instructor yells, "It' not E G A! Sheesh! " She takes a pencil and throws it at me and it slides beside my arm and causes me to bleed. So I try again, and I make it past that part until... "WRONG! It' no A!" She yells again. "Do It right!" She throws a drumstick at my forehead and it hits me, making a big huge red mark, great.

"Sorry, it's time for figure skating." I said, hoping she wouldn't keep me late.

"Fine," she hisses, "But next time, no wrong notes, none!" She continues even though I left the building.

"A-Are you okay?" Honey asks me and i smile and say 'I'm fine.' out of habit.

"Really, cause your arm is bleeding really bad..." He looks at my arm. I look too, bled through the vest.

"I've has worse. Trust me. " I say still smiling acting like I was fine. I didn't even notice he was holding my hand untill we got to the rink. Ah, home sweet home. I ran and quick changed into my outfit ( 32 seconds) and laced on my skates, ( one minute) done. I hobbled out of the change room and saw Honey sitting in the front row.

I had my food on the ice then I pulled it back. "Fifth Symph?" I asked. My blonde hair instructor nodded, yes, my favourite one. Finally I placed my sharpened skates on the glazed ice and the music took over and I was doing mixes between triple Lutz' and Mazurka's. Loop, toe, turn, flip, grip slide, toe, twirl, land... GOT IT! I smiled as the song finished and my instructor held up a 6.2 score. Better than last time, at least.

I walked out with Honey. "Okay, I know you're itching to ask, so shoot." I said.

" Why is your music instructor so... ?" He asked.

"That's cause she doesn't like me, because I'm the only one in the whole studio with a violin... Everyone else plays flute... I finished and mastered that so I moved on... To violin, and now she hates me..." I said.

" Well, that's RUDE~!" Honey screamed.


	4. I just know

**_SORRY~! _****_ I haven't been on in like... EVER~! So, in the course of an hour, Imma upload like three chapters... I hope... So Yeah... ENJOY! _**

And... Maybe a review of two would be amazing... Pwease?

* * *

Weeks went by. Things were normal for a while well, at least as normal as possible. Weekly phone calls from Rora, weekly torments from guys... Ya know? Until now somebody had managed to get on Kyoya's bad side... Which is EXTREMELY bad... For me... Cause I'm that someone... Let's just say I read his black book... And he noticed...( Mind you, the information he keeps on me is creepy~!) He wasn't too pleased. He somehow managed to get pictures of my falling on the ice, at a national performance. Surprise. Not. ( I swear to you, the ice had a crack in it! If it wasn't there I would have won! ) And Kyoya blackmailed me into the host club...

"Kyoya. Seriously. I've been here like a week, can I leave now?" I asked him, clearly annoyed with the twins yanking on my hair and poking at my body.

"Are you seriously asking me this?" He taunted.

"Yeah, now answer." I snapped.

"Well, since you boosted our profits by 12% what do you think?" He snapped his laptop shut and stared at me quizzically.

"If I'm stuck, then I hate you, you rich bastard. " I answered.

"Remember, money is power. And I have tons of money." Kyoya gloated.

"..." I glared at him then walked back to the kitchen and he popped his laptop back up and started working again as if I was not important. When I reached the kitchen I mumbled to myself, -Unaware that Mori was right there.- "Who's he to gloat? 'Money means power, and I have tons of money.' He's so God damn heartless!" When I quoted Kyoya, I sneered.

When I finally noticed Mori-senpai, he looked... approving. "Kyoya?" He asked in his usual one word manner.

"How'd ya know?" I asked my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I just know." Mori cracked me a tiny smile, genuine and knowing and tapped his forehead. I smiled back and continued on with my day, as happily as I could. All I really do is sit between the twins and wait for the day to be over, or for them to stop pulling on my hair and poking my sides... I'm good with which ever comes first.


	5. Poke Pull Bitch

*Poke*

*Pull*

*Poke*

*Pull*

"Alyxya!" Some girl over at Tamaki's table yelled. I calmly pushed away the twins' hands and walked over to the girl.

"Yeah?" I asked putting my hand on my hip and bringing my other hand behind my back.

"Could you get us more tea? We seemed to have run out." Tamaki explained.

"Fine." I sighed and walked to the kitchen and brought the group more tea and took the empty cups and teapot away from them back to the kitchen. I stayed in the kitchen, for as long as I could, without it being suspicious then calmly walked passed the twins.

"Look, brother. Our toy is back." One of them said.

"No." I replied.

"Where are you going then?" The other asked.

"To bitch at Kyoya. " I smiled and strutted up to Kyoya and shut his laptop that he was staring blankly at.

"Hey." He said mono-tone.


	6. 50 000 000 000 yen

"Sup?" I replied to his ' Hey.'

"Nothing. And, no, you can't leave, have you seen before and after profit? Each week we get an extra 50,000,000,000 yen, thanks to you. " Hey stated before I had a chance to ask if I could leave.

"So, just because I bring more money doesn't mean the girls like me! " I said, ready to defend my case.

"Ahh, but the guys do. " He smirked.

"Ah, but have you seen the way the girls glare at me?" I asked.

"When?" Kyoya quizzed.

"All the God-damn f*cking time!" I replied. "Need proof? I can get it, give me 2-5 minutes." I assured.

"Yeah, I wanna see." Kyoya smirked. I quickly changed ear-rings and put in (mini-video-camera) heart shaped ones and explained the video-camera ear-rings to Kyoya.

As the earrings recorded, I walked over to the twins and sat beside Hikaru. *Glare one *

Karou then proceeded to pull me in-between to two of them. *Glare 2*

The twins started poking at my side. *Many, many, many more glares*

The twins both put their arms around me locking me in place. * 15 more glares*

"Sorry, guys, gotta go. " I smile and walk away from the guys. *All of the twins' girls (26 of em) are glaring at me as I spin in a circle* When I reach Kyoya I take out my ear-ring and pull out my phone, click a couple buttons, and then click a couple things on Kyoya's laptop then I press play and wait for Kyoya's reaction. First it's his smirk then a smile, then his fingers are tapping up a new document.

"I see what you mean, but that doesn't mean you're free, unless you _want_ to pay the club 50,000,000,000 each week?" Kyoya bribed.

"I guess I really am stuck here... Rich, spoiled, bastard. " I mumbled.


	7. NOTE

_** This is just a little note...**_

**I'm not gonna update untill I get at least 2 reviews, they don't have to be fancy just like 'Heyy,' is good enough. But anyways, it's a shame, I can't (well, cause of my friend) upload until I get those reviews... and the whole story is just sitting there in my notebook, in my best friends locker...**

So... Review? Please?


End file.
